The Envelope
by KristenDelilahMoo
Summary: Kevin finds an envelope full of money outside the building. He turns it in to the police. After 30 days, no one claims it, so he gets to keep it.Kevin does something special for the office. Michael has another plan for the money.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first The Office fan fiction. I had a lot of fun writing this. The Office wouldn't be The Office without a Jim-Dwight prank._

_Special thanks to E.M. Nemesis for helping me. She's the coolest. B_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapter one. **

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam," as Pam always say when the phone rings, "Yes, I'll transfer you to regional manager Michael Scott in just a second. Who is this? Oh sorry Jan, hold on."

"PAM! PAM BEESLY, any messages? " said Michael Scott in a loud annoying way.

"Michael, Jan's on the line, and no messages," said Pam.

"Wham bam thank you Pam and I will take that call in my office," said a cheerful Michael Scott.

As Michael went in his office to take that call from Jan, Dwight and Jim have an interesting conversation.

"Jim, I know you did this," said an angry Dwight.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Dwight," Jim said sarcastically.

"Why did you superglue my telephone receiver to the base?" Dwight said as he was trying to pull the receiver.

"How do you know it was me?" Jim said holding back a grin.

When Jim finished what he said, the super glued phone rang.

"Dwight, it's for you. It's Mr. Tisrenk from KDM Inc." Pam said.

"Damnit Jim!" Dwight said with his unbreakable deathly stare.

The super glued phone stopped ringing.

"Michael!" Dwight said, and stormed off to Michael's office.

Dwight barged in Michael's office and interrupted Michael and Jan's conversation on the phone.

"Michael! I need to talk to you," said Dwight.

"What do you want!?" Michael said irritably.

"What do you mean what do I want! I want you to listen to me!" said an also irritable Jan.

"No, no, not you Jan, I was talking to Dwight," Michael said.

"Fire Jim, Michael, fire him," Dwight said.

"We have gone over this many times Dwight, no. Now please leave because I having a very interesting conversation on the phone with Jan right now," said Michael.

Dwight walked out of office mad. This morning is off to a good start.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_A/N: Review, review! Chapter 2 will be up shortly. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

(Jim talking to camera)

"Well, I didn't really super glue Dwight's phone. Just rigged it," said Jim feeling accomplished.

As Jim got back to work, Michael went out of his office.

"Everybody, I have good news. I just got off the phone with the Scranton Police Department and the money Kevin turned one month ago was unclaimed, so Kevin gets to keep the money." said Michael loudly," Horary Kevin! Everyone clap for Kevin!"

"Congratulations man," said Jim.

"How much money was it?" said Meredith while slurping the rest of her drink.

"There was one thousand eight hundred dollars in the envelope," said Kevin.

"Wow, that's a lot of money. Think about what you could do," said Pam.

After Pam had said that, Michael had a mysterious grin on his face. He dashed back to his office and yelled, "Back to work everybody!"

----------------------------------------

(Kevin talking to camera)

"In the morning, my jar of M&M's was gone; I think somebody stole it. Tomorrow I'm going to buy TWO jars of M&M's," said Kevin with a gigantic smile on his face.

(Stanley talking to camera)

"What do I think of this? Absolutely nothing," said Stanley in his low emotionless tone.

----------------------------------------

"Michael's been in his office for two hours. What do you think he's up to?" said Pam to Jim in the break room.

"Who knows" Jim said after taking a bite of his ham sandwich," Considering this is Michael we're talking about, we can only wonder."

Just then, Kevin comes into the break room.

"Hey guys, I'm inviting everyone to Cooper's tonight, my treat," said Kevin, "Can you make it?"

"Of course," said Pam and Jim.

----------------------------------------

_A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Chapter 3 will be up once I get some reviews. Thank you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile. But now, it's here. Have fun reading this. Oh yeah, I've been noticing lots of page views, but barely any reviews! Reviews help the story get better, and the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up. __ Thank you very much! _

----------------------------------------

(Everyone at Cooper's- including Michael, yes Michael.)

"Excuse me ma'am, ma'am, can we take our order?" said Kevin ready to order the whole menu.

"Yes, what will you have?" said the waitress with a notepad and pen ready to take down everything Kevin is going to order.

"Okay, yes, we'll start with the lobster puff appetizers and the seafood soup for now," said Kevin.

"Ac-ac-actually, I think the two sauce shrimp cocktail would be a better appe-_teaser_,"said Michael butting in.

"Michael," said Pam, "Michael,"

"Oh fine. Some lobster puffs, _eukkk_," said Michael.

"No, no, that's fine Michael, we can have both, "said Kevin.

As Kevin is talking to the waitress, he tells her what he wants for the main course, the dessert, and beverages, and everyone starts talking and having a good time.

"Oh, the orange cardstock paper sold very well. Orange is a very horrish color, and I'll tell you why it sold so well. Since it's almos-,"said Oscar being cut off by Kelley.

"Orange is not a horrish color. I mean, when Brad Pitt wears orange to the beach, orange is not considered horrish. Oh talking about orange, I have this dress, and it has these orange swirls, and it's awesome. It's the rad-dest," said Kelley.

As Kelley keeps talking, her voice drifts away and no one listens to her.

"Okay, menu ordering done," said Kevin, "You'll love what's for dessert,"

"So Kev, what are you planning to do with the money?" said Jim, sipping some of 'Cooper's Special blend,' a drink that Kevin had ordered for everyone.

"Well, I was thinking of building a factory like Willy Wonka, but call it Kevin's Chocolate House, live there on the weekends, and make K&K's_(M&M's)_," said Kevin, " I need to work on the name."

"Oh, no, the name's good, but maybe you should put it into an investment or something," said Jim, sort of confused.

"What do you mean," said Kevin.

"Never mind, Kevin's chocolate house sounds good," said Jim looking at Pam, who was trying to hold down laughter.

After a few minutes of chit chat and eating the appetizers, the main course arrives.

"The shrimp scampi pizza looks good. Enjoy everybody," said Kevin.

"Ohh let us propose a toast!" Michael said standing up, raising his cup high.

"For what Michael," said Pam sarcastically.

"To Kevin, so that the money goes to good use… like for a classic arcade machine with the original Super Bust-a- move and pac man, a foosball table for the office, and a crane machine," said Michael mumbling.

"What?" said Jim, Pam, Dwight, Kelley, and Kevin automatically at the same time.

"A crane machine, everybody loves a crane machine…," Michael said with his cup still raised high.

"No Michael, no," said Jim, "Kevin already has plans on what to do with _his_ money."

"Well technically, it's all our money because it was outside the building, specifically in the parking lot, and probably closest to my car," said Michael finally putting his hand down noticing everybody was a little annoyed, "Besides, I already ordered it! I got a 20 percent discount so see, ha, and well it's also non refundable because the place I ordered it from is shutting down."

"Oh Michael...," said Phyllis.

----------------------------------------

A/N:_Hhaha. Well, end of chapter 3. Hope this was worth the wait. Tune in to read what is going to happen; will the office be getting some new __toys__ and what was Michael thinking? Anyways, review please. _


End file.
